


my hero bares his nerves

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He promises secret heat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hero bares his nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - _the Turin pairing of your choice having disastrous sex_. But it's _always_ a disaster, when Túrin's around!

“Why do you love me so? Sometimes I think it is a part of my curse,” Túrin said, one night, on the edge of falling asleep. He was curled up against Beleg, in their bed of furs, and sounded so forlorn that Beleg turned to look at him. 

From there, he couldn't quite help touching Túrin’s face, and kissing his throat.

Túrin’s eyelashes fluttered, casting shadows on his cheek. He smiled, half-regretfully, at Beleg.

Beleg felt a familiar jolt of lust and guilt and love. He reached for Túrin, and Túrin for him. Soon, they were so tangled up with each other that Túrin did not hear Beleg’s answer.

 _Yes_ , Beleg had whispered into Túrin’s skin. _It is a part of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem by Dylan Thomas, and super hot. [Source.](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/my-hero-bares-his-nerves)


End file.
